


Sketches From a Marriage: Thanksgiving 2017

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Drawing, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve is a good leaning post for hungover assassins, Stoic Suffering With Studebaker: A Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: Two Caps, a Studebaker and a hungover assassin, aka: art for Taking the Fifth, by Speranza





	Sketches From a Marriage: Thanksgiving 2017

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taking the Fifth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807717) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> I can't cook a turkey so here is my humble Thanksgiving offering for the continuing magic that is Speranza's [4 Minute Window verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/197993). If you haven't read it, please, please bump it to the top of your reading list. It's just wonderful ♥

 

 

 

**[on Tumblr](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/167832414204/i-couldnt-resist-sulky-bucky-and-his-studebaker) **


End file.
